


Ricci rossi.

by Sigismonda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, at least I guess, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tempo scorreva lento e placido. Esseri umani arrivavano e passavano, senza mai accorgersi di lei. </p><p>Brief story of a Weeping Angel who falls in love with a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricci rossi.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, ahum.  
> Non avrei mai e poi mai creduto che avrei scritto una fanfiction su DW. Perché? Perché è DW e credo che in pochi siano "degni" di farlo, perché è un fandom così complesso e magnifico che credo non abbia bisogno di fanfiction.  
> Poi ho trovato [questo post](http://clairemillergilbert.tumblr.com/post/70136558407/amaleia-rose-what-if-a-weeping-angel-fell-in) e ho cambiato idea. Ho sentito le dita fremere e, contro ogni mia regola (?), mi sono messa a scrivere.
> 
> Quindi, uhm. Let me know :3

Il tempo scorreva lento e placido. Esseri umani arrivavano e passavano, senza mai accorgersi di lei. Eppure sarebbe bastato così poco. Ogni giorno si muoveva di appena qualche centimetro, cambiava lievemente la sua posizione e se qualcuno si fosse soffermato su di lei si sarebbe accorto che era _viva._ Non era una statua, non era stata scolpita da mano umana. Era un essere vivente.

Le erbacce crescevano, sbucavano caparbie tra i sassi e i calcinacci del parco in rovina in cui aveva scelto di vivere. Le panchine, in ferro arrugginito dalla pioggia e dagli anni, erano così corrose che sembrava le avessero mangiate dei ratti.

Nessuno si fermava mai, tutti troppo presi dalle loro vite frenetiche, e lei li lasciava andare, osservandoli semplicemente, ma a volte, quando aveva davvero fame e sentiva l’energia sfuggirle via dalle dita, si azzardava a toccare un umano, bambino, giovane o vecchio che fosse – anche se preferiva i bambini, erano così pregni di tempo e possibilità – e subito si sentiva meglio.

Tutti andavano via, tranne un bambino. Tante volte, a causa dei morsi della fame che le attanagliavano il corpo, era stata tentata di rubargli tutta l’energia vitale che possedeva, però c’era sempre quella scintilla di curiosità che la fermava.

Perché lui tornava?

Il bambino passava tutti i pomeriggi al parco, disegnando, leggendo o giocando a pallone. Sempre solo. Doveva essere un’infanzia triste la sua. D’inverno portava un buffo cappello di lana viola che cozzava con i suoi ricci color carota, però lo indossava sempre. Probabilmente era la madre, sempre se ne aveva una, che lo obbligava ad indossarlo. L’inverno a Londra poteva essere duro, il freddo ti mordeva le ossa e l’anima, la pioggia non ti dava tregua e la nebbia ti rendeva cieco.

Gli anni passavano e il bambino cresceva, cambiando sotto i suoi occhi. Dai disegni e le partite solitarie di pallone passò ai compiti e alle ragazze. Prima che se ne rendesse conto era diventato un uomo, ricci fitti, barba che gli copriva le guance. Era molto alto. Non era più un bambino, però non aveva smesso di venire al parco. Passava meno tempo con lei, probabilmente la vita frenetica tipica degli esseri umani lo stava lentamente risucchiando. Casa, lavoro, casa. Però riusciva sempre a trovare il tempo per il parco. Si sedeva su una delle panchine e rimaneva lì a pensare per qualche ora.

Un giorno smise di venire al parco. Inizialmente non vi diede troppo peso, probabilmente era troppo impegnato con il mondo reale, ma con il passare del tempo si rese conto che le mancava. Sentiva uno strano dolore, come delle fitte, vicino al cuore.

Cosa significavano?

Lui non tornava e la sua assenza iniziava ad essere intollerabile così decise di lasciare il parco che l’aveva ospitata per decenni, alla ricerca del suo bambino ora uomo. Impiegò molto tempo a trovarlo, non sapeva esattamente quanto, ma quando ci riuscì lui era cambiato ancora, aveva un po’ di bianco al posto del rosso sulla testa. Viveva in una zona grigia e lineare, dove tutte le case erano uguali, con una donna dai capelli neri e un bambino dai ricci come i suoi, ma molto più scuri.

Cominciò a seguirlo ovunque, che altro aveva da fare dopotutto? E le fitte poi erano scomparse e non erano più tornate da quando lo aveva rivisto, stava bene. Lui si alzava, andava al lavoro e tornava a casa. Era diventato come tutti gli altri.

Un giorno non era stata troppo attenta, era troppo vicina, e lui la vide. Si voltò e lei si immobilizzò, perché era così che funzionava, e lui la riconobbe. La fissò stupito, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa. Lui sapeva chi era, glielo leggeva in faccia. Avrebbe voluto.. cosa voleva? Voleva parlargli e raccontargli tutto, voleva toccarlo, ma non per rubargli l’energia, no. Voleva abbracciarlo e posare le labbra sulle sue, così come gli aveva visto fare tante volte con altre ragazze e con la donna dai capelli neri.

Continuò a seguirlo ma, da quel giorno, le cose cambiarono. Lui a volte si voltava e la vedeva. Era bello essere visti. La guardava, la studiava, così come aveva fatto lei per anni, e poi si girava di nuovo.

E poi accadde.

Lei era troppo vicina, lui si voltò troppo velocemente. Lei lo toccò e lui scomparve.

Da allora il suo cuore non era più lo stesso, non c’era più. Sentiva delle crepe sul viso, lacrime che aveva versato per lui, lui che non avrebbe più rivisto, più riavuto. Niente più ricci rossi.

Nessuno l’avrebbe più vista. Era di nuovo sola.

Tornò al parco con le panchine cadenti e l’erba incolta, lì dove tutto era iniziato, lì dove l’aveva conosciuto.

Il tempo scorreva lento e placido. Esseri umani arrivavano e passavano, senza mai accorgersi di lei. Ma lei non era più un essere vivente, era una statua adesso. Senza lui, non era più niente. 


End file.
